


Heaven don't have a name

by liebemagneto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Азирафелю хочется спросить, из какого века Кроули вытащил своё чёрное платье и кружевные перчатки, но вместо этого делает глоток и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Не исключено, что Кроули когда-то продал душу за способность заваривать по-настоящему волшебные чаи.





	Heaven don't have a name

**Author's Note:**

> Азирафель, в отличие от Кроули, выглядит как обычно.
> 
> [Арт](https://twitter.com/MUSH_shhhh/status/1142834438352408576), вдохновивший на работу.

Азирафель влюбляется очень медленно.

Договариваясь воспитывать Мага, они соглашаются на новую игру — другие имена и костюмы, иное обличье, о котором никто не говорит вслух.

Азирафель с лёгкостью получает должность садовника в поместье Даулинг. Нежные бутоны раскрываются под его пальцами и приветливо тянутся к свету, соглашаясь жить месяцами даже в вазе, которую Азирафель ставит на плетёный столик. 

Кроули обещает прийти ровно к девяти — и стоит большой стрелке подобраться к цифре двенадцать, в саду возникает тёмная фигура. Маленькие каблуки весело постукивают о дорожку, ведущую к беседке. Азирафелю кажется, что её следует увить лозой — он займётся этим завтра же.

— Добрый вечер, брат Франциск.

Нянюшка Аштарот — именно так называет себя Кроули, возможно, в честь одного из князей ада, наверняка его давнего знакомого, — держит поднос с дымящимся чайником, источающим дивный аромат фруктов и каких-то трав.

Азирафель чувствует, что его щёки заливает краска. Неловким жестом он приглашает Кроули сесть и разлить чай — его собственные руки почему-то начинают дрожать.

Кроули  _ действительно  _ похож на няню, даже у Азирафеля не возникает никаких сомнений. Рыжие волосы уложены красивой волной — тут явно не обошлось без демонических чудес, — губы аккуратно накрашены тёмно-красной помадой, в тон старомодному банту на шее. 

Азирафелю хочется спросить, из какого века Кроули вытащил своё чёрное платье и кружевные перчатки, но вместо этого делает глоток и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Не исключено, что Кроули когда-то продал душу за способность заваривать по-настоящему волшебные чаи.

Сам Азирафель сейчас едва ли отличается от владельца книжного магазина в Сохо, разве что ему пришлось сменить любимый светлый костюм на простой и удобный рабочий халат. В отличие от Кроули он не любит перемены.

Они сидят в беседке до тех пор, пока не закончится чудесно бесконечный чай, а после расходятся спать. Семейство Даулинг почему-то решает отвести им двоим отдельный гостевой домик, подальше от Мага с его родными и остальной прислуги. Но на пороге Кроули чинно кивает — его комната находится слева, — и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Воспитание юного Мага Азирафелю только в радость. Мальчик любит гулять в саду: один — если Кроули вдруг решил взять выходной и отлучиться по делам — или с няней, которая всегда садится в тени и раскрывает какой-то оккультный журнал. Азирафель старается не смотреть на Кроули в эти моменты, уделяя всё внимание Магу. Он рассказывает ему простые истины и просит слушать лишь его одного.

Ему кажется, что из него вышел бы прекрасный учитель.

Он догадывается, что Кроули думает точно так же и просит о том же — не слушать россказни садовника про добро и любовь к ближнему. Хотя, что на самом деле творится в голове у Мага после усердного промывания мозгов, не знает никто.

Но, видя как Маг перекладывает улитку с одного листика на другой, Азирафель молча радуется очередной своей победе — победе добра над силами тьмы.

Каждое утро, пока Кроули собирает Мага к завтраку, Азирафель топчется под окнами. Едва цветы просыпаются, он срезает самый красивый из них, бережно опрыскивает водой и спешит к особняку — передать Кроули с самой тёплой и искренней улыбкой на свете. 

— Сегодня для вас зацвели ирисы, мисс.

Кроули улыбается уголками губ — и даже сквозь тёмные стёкла очков Азирафель видит, как загораются его глаза.

Он не знает, что делает с подарками Кроули, но иногда до ушей Азирафеля доносится злобное неразборчивое шипение из-за закрытой двери — и такой же сладкий аромат цветов, как и из сада.

Каждый вечер, уложив Мага спать, Кроули приходит в беседку — теперь увитую лозами дикого винограда — и садится пить чай.

Они разговаривают о мелочах — в основном о Маге, не смея называть друг друга настоящими именами, и завуалированно обмениваются новостями. Они не выходят из игры, даже находясь наедине.

Изредка Кроули снимает очки и щурится, как кот, слушая сбивчивые комплименты о необычных, но таких красивых жёлтых глазах. 

Азирафель сам не знает, зачем это делает. Но получается у него из рук вон плохо. Однажды от волнения он проливает чай себе на брюки — Кроули лишь вздыхает и протягивает ему клетчатое кухонное полотенце, не решившись, видимо, помогать чудесами. В конце концов, велика ли беда.

Каждую ночь они неловко прощаются и расходятся по разным комнатам. Азирафель ворочается в постели и размышляет о том, чем занят Кроули в этот момент и насколько удачно продвигается их опасная и важная миссия по воспитанию Мага. 

Порой Азирафель подолгу сидит в кресле над очередной книгой или слушает музыку через маленький прямоугольный плеер, подаренный Кроули на Рождество. Азирафель сотворил тогда маленькую омелу над их головами и поцеловал Кроули в нос.

А утром всё начинается заново.

***

В четыре года у Мага умирает дедушка. Азирафель никогда его не встречал, но, появляясь на похоронах, он сменяет свой рабочий халат на чёрный поношеный костюм, и по-настоящему грустит. Смерть, какой бы они ни была, всегда трагедия.

Идёт дождь, он захлёстывает Азирафелю и всем участникам унылой процессии за шиворот, их ноги утопают в кладбищенской земле. Маг держится за руку няни и дёргает её за юбку. Он устал — Азирафель видит капризные слёзы в его глазах.

Кроули приходится отпаивать и Мага, и Азирафеля горячим чёрным чаем с мёдом. Азирафелю в чай он добавляет коньяк, игнорируя вялое сопротивление — с коньяком теплее, уверяет он.

Обратно они едут в одной машине, что по-прежнему никого не удивляет. Маг сидит на коленях Кроули, елозя грязными ботинками по подолу, чем невероятно его раздражает. Азирафель чувствует это, но ничего не может сделать — он сидит спереди, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.

Кроули тоже замёрз, его обычно алые губы бледнеют и дрожат. И он, не тратя слишком много времени на уговоры, укладывает Мага спать одним прикосновением ко лбу, после чего заботливо подтыкает одеяло и сбегает в гостевой домик.

Азирафель греется в ванне, прикрывшись пеной, и недоумённо смотрит на Кроули, который устраивается на стиральной машине. С его юбки капает тёмная жижа, растекаясь причудливыми каплями на белом кафеле.

— Вам стоит прилечь, моя дорогая.

Азирафель неуклюже и поспешно закутывается в халат, не в силах наблюдать за этим безобразием. Он улыбается, беря Кроули за руки и целуя пальцы. Тот не противится — они не выходят из образа даже сейчас.

Кроули устало расстёгивает платье и что-то бормочет себе под нос, похожее на проклятия. Азирафель отворачивается, держа второй халат на вытянутой руке.

Невероятным образом их комнаты сливаются в одну. В какую двери ни зайди — всё равно попадёшь в общую спальню с большой кроватью.

Азирафель осторожно, но настойчиво укладывает Кроули в постель и заворачивает в одеяло, как ребёнка. И лишь после этого устраивается рядом. Его немного смущает тот факт, что он лежит в постели с малознакомой женщиной — даже если эта женщина на самом деле мужчина, которого он знает уже шесть тысяч лет.

Азирафель ощущает его дыхание на своей щеке и невольно придвигается ближе. Поддаваясь сиюминутной слабости, он мягко целует приоткрытые холодные губы. Кроули не сразу, но всё-таки отвечает, не пытаясь выбраться из кокона одеял.

Их первый — миллионный — поцелуй кружит Азирафелю голову, но он смиренно отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть в улыбающиеся змеиные глаза.

Они обещали друг другу не выходить за рамки игры. 

Но никто не говорил, что они не могут слегка изменить её правила и начать всё с начала.

***

Терпение не безгранично — что у людей, что у существ эфирных подобно ангелам. Или конкретному демону, проводящему большую часть своего времени наедине с растущим и любопытным ребёнком.

Азирафель видит, как он хмурится, стоит Магу начать капризно кричать. И поспешно приходит на выручку ещё до того, как Кроули успевает открыть рот и сказать что-то, явно не предназначенное для детских ушей.

Он мог бы применить демоническое чудо, но Антихрист не терпит подобного обращения, и оба ангела — скатившийся по наклонной и хранитель восточных врат — улыбаются, потакая каждому желанию Мага.

Но однажды Кроули не выдерживает. Оставив Мага обедать, он влетает на кухню и громко хлопает дверью. Азирафель удивлённо заглядывает в открытое окно.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Чертовски нормальный ребёнок, — бурчит Кроули и стаскивает очки. Он потирает глаза, и стекло хрустит в его побелевшей ладони.

Азирафель бросает свои дела и торопится на кухню, прижать бумажное полотенце к ладони. Кроули резко хватает его за лацканы халата и толкает в кладовую.

Дверь захлопывается, и они остаются в темноте.

— Этот мальчишка испытывает меня.

Азирафель соглашается — Маг непростой ребёнок и подход к нему нужен особенный. Кроули не слышит, он продолжает ругаться, всем своим телом вжимая Азирафеля в полки. Края банок и корзин неприятно впиваются ему в спину.

Азирафель вытаскивает осколки из ладони Кроули и чинит очки — пара щелчков и всё возвращается на свои места, будто и не было ничего. Управлять миром незамысловатыми движениями рук определённо хорошее дополнение к ангельской сущности.

Кроули шипит. И Азирафелю в голову не приходит ничего другого, как заткнуть его поцелуем — глубоким, настойчивым и по воле Кроули — агрессивным.

Их ласки похожи на сражение. Кроули отпускает многострадальный халат и обхватывает Азирафеля за талию, роняя с полки клубничный джем. Азирафель мягок — такое поведение для него не в новинку, но голод Кроули передаётся и ему.

Они толкаются в крошечном пространстве — полки шатаются от демонического натиска — и целуются до первого вопля Мага, которому надоедает сидеть в одиночестве.

— Да затк…

— Нет, мой милый. Не говори так.

Кроули буквально вываливается из кладовой — его идеально уложенные волосы растрепались, шляпка сбилась куда-то на затылок. Одёргивая пиджак, он возвращает лицу и всему себе невозмутимый вид.

— Если тебе нужна будет помощь, просто позови меня. Хорошо?

Он кивает и достаёт платок, чтобы стереть с лица Азирафеля помаду.

И как ни в чём не бывало возвращается к Магу. 

Терпение поистине не безгранично, но иногда достаточно просто выпустить пар.

***

Они по-прежнему открывают разные двери, но спят в одной постели — с тех пор, как они легли в неё впервые, чтобы согреться, никто из них так и не снизошёл, чтобы отменить это чудо.

Все жильцы дома Даулинг уверены, что нянюшка Аштарот и садовник Франциск давно обручились, и на Рождество им дарят путешествие на Гавайи. Без Мага — он останется дома с семьёй и будет скучать, заверяют их.

Азирафель никогда не летал на самолётах, и оба решают воспользоваться более быстрым способом перемещения. Ведь всегда можно оправдать избыток чудес особо важными делами, связанными с концом света или обращением людей в добро или зло.

На Гавайях правила игры не действуют — оба переодеваются в обычную одежду и с удовольствием потягивают коктейли в барах, тянущихся бесконечной вереницей вдоль побережья.

В номере отеля между ними нет никаких преград. Ни викторианского платья, ни рабочего халата, ни дурацких имён — ничего лишнего, что могло бы отвлечь их друг от друга.

В поместье американского атташе всё остаётся по-старому. 

Ночью Азирафель опускается на колени, чтобы помочь Кроули отстегнуть тёплые чёрные чулки. В это время года в Англии холодно и даже демонам следует заботиться о здоровье своей оболочки. 

Крючок за крючком Азирафель избавляется от нянюшки Аштарот, чтобы добраться до истины.

А когда Магу исполняется шесть, они исчезают насовсем, не оставив после себя даже воспоминания — лишь смутное подозрение, что у Мага когда-то была наставница, а у сада — заботливые руки.

Но они исчезают, чтобы вернуться.


End file.
